


Beach love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Shirtless Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: A Beach themed vrains fanfic  .  contains Haru x Aoi.  Rated Teen for some fan service.   i dont't own  vrains  . sorry for spelling errors .
Relationships: zaizen Aoi/Haru





	Beach love

" we are finally here " 26 year old Akira zaizen after driving for a few hours. " Finally" everyone else said as they got out of very crowed van. The people Akira brought with him was his 16 year old sister Aoi, 16 year old yusaku, 16 year old Takeru , 16 year old Miyu , 16 year old spectre , 18 year old Ryoken and 19 year old Go Onizuka. Go said " what should do first?". Akira ,Miyu and Aoi said " swimming ?". Ryoken and Takeru said " making sandcastles?". spectre said " Ryoken being shirtless because he's the hottest?" getting a few looks from everyone else. Then they heard a new car coming. Miyu said "i wounder who's that?". The cardoor opened and it was 16 year old ai Bohman and 14 year old ai Haru with a sand bucket and sand shovel.

Bohman walk toward yusaku and said " Let's play volleyball !" yusaku said "Fine, i accept Bohman. we will have teams.". Haru said in shy way " well i don't like volleyball so sand castles for me.". Haru walked away to make some sandcastles , Aoi said "I kinda hate volleyball too. so I am gonna join Haru.'' while running to catch up to Haru. Bohman said " since their total of 8 people playing, me and yusaku pick 3 each. My first pick is Ryoken." yusaku said " My 1st pick is Go." Bohman said "My 2nd pick is spectre." yusaku said " My 2nd pick is Miyu". Bohman said " I pick Takeru as my last pick .". Akira said "So i am with yusaku".

Meanwhile, Aoi finally caught up to Haru. Haru said " Aoi.., you want to make sand castles too?" in his cute voice. Aoi said " yes but i don't know that much." Haru said " don't worry about that. I am kinda bad at making them. I love attempting to make them. " Aoi said with a blush "let's try together" while holding Haru's hand causing a little blush from Haru as well. Haru was thinking " what this feeling i am having for her?". Aoi and Haru started working on making a sand castle. They worked on for a couple hours until the heat tired them out. Aoi said "It's so hot". Haru said "I agree. i want to take my shirt off since it is hot but it would make things awkward." Aoi said " I don't mind if that is the problem.". Haru said " there's more. I feel like i am not good looking .". Aoi hold Haru's arm tightly in a romantic way . Aoi said "I find you attractive . I will not force you to do so." Haru said " here goes" while he took off his shirt.

Aoi saw Haru shirtless and she was shocked. Haru was hot. Haru said " Aoi, are you ok?". Aoi said " you have a good body,Haru" causing him to blush. Haru said " thanks , Aoi. I got a confession. " Aoi said " what is it?" Haru said in a nervous tone " I... love... you..." with tears in his eyes. Aoi said " how long for?". Haru said "for a while , it got started when you stand up for me against Bohman. spectre gave me the tape of you defending me.I understand if you don't like me that way.". Aoi said "Haru... I". Haru said "I understand " with tears in his eyes. Aoi said " no you don't . I love you too, Haru. I don't care if you are data or ai. I love you, Haru" Haru said "Aoi " as he moved closer to her. Aoi said "Haru..." as she moved closer to him. Aoi gently put her hands on Haru's face cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Haru said " Aoi" as he kissed her on the lips. Aoi and Haru continued their kissing. Aoi removed her normal clothing to get her in her bikini. Her bikini was blue maiden themed. Haru layed down on the sand with Aoi on top of him to continue their love making.

Meanwhile , Bohman said "I am shocked that yusaku's team beat us in 80 games in a row". yusaku said "That because Akira is a volleyball master. I am kinda shocked Aoi did not want to play. I wounder why.". Miyu said " that's easy answer. she has a interest in him. you can see it mile away. she can't hide it from me.". That got Akira and Bohman's attention. Akira and Bohman said " They are probably just friends.". Go onizuka said "I don't think normal friends make love if there is no romantic bonds playing in" pointing where they could see Haru and Aoi having their romantic time together. Akira and Bohman screamed " what?"

Akira and Bohman notice that Haru and Aoi was having a good time . Akira and Bohman said " since they are having a good romantic time , i will not distract it. Meanwhile back at Haru and Aoi, Haru and Aoi was still having their romantic time. Haru said " this does make us a couple officially right?". Aoi said " yes it does" while kissing her boyfriend on the lips. Aoi layed her head on Haru's chest and loved it. Miyu said while watching them " They look so cute together."


End file.
